Sweet Innocence For A Demon Lord
by xOwari nai Yumex
Summary: This will be a fanfic about the great Lord Of The Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll warn you now, somethings in this story won't be quite suitable for children 12 & under. ' Heh heh, sorry. Please enjoy my story and don't forget to review.


(Info About Yourself In This Fanfic)

(You are a servant to the Lord of the Western Lands, aka Sesshoumaru. You're 16 years old and look the way you want. You get to keep your own name and are a very shy person. That means, you don't know how to talk to one, acted normal around one or even pleasing one. The only male person you can acted a little normal toward is Sesshoumaru but when he like; puts his hand on your shoulder you get all shy and really want to get out of there. You may choose what you look like and when you see something like this , that means it's your name. This will be in your POV.)

You were walking through the hallways and were on your way to the kitchens when you heard them. They were laughing, joking and telling each other all kinds of erotic stories.

Those stories were made up in entirely in their minds, because you knew none of those girls had ever done it. Suddenly someone yelled your name and asked you to join them.

You declined, turned your gaze to the ground and walked away silently. Behind you laughter rose as you knew they were going to talk about you once again. You knew they thought you were prudish and acted like a little kid when it came to boys or sex for that matter. Nobody really was your friend; you were kind of a loner. You didn't mind much, the only thing you hated was that those idiot bitches could not except you. Suddenly you walked right into somebody, making you look up. Two golden eyes looked at you kind of annoyed but softened a little when the person realized who you were. You bowed quickly "I...Im so sorry, My Lord." you managed to stutter as you felt your cheeks heated a little. "It'sall right,just carry on." you heard the Lord reply in an emotionless tone. "Yes, My Lord..." you replied before bowing again and continuing your way towards the kitchens. You felt so embarrassed. Maybe it was because of that that you didn't notice someone looking at you. One pair of eyes lingered on your back and bottom as you walked on. Dirty thoughts entered the persons mind as he saw you disappear seconds later when you rounded a corner. He quickly thought of something else when he felt his manhood shift a little in his pants and went back to work trying to make himself forget about you. After you had eaten lunch you found it time for your usual duties. So you got yourself a bucket and a clean cloth and made your way up to the second floor to scrub all the floors there. You were halfway done when you heard footsteps coming your way. It was them alright. Like always they came up to, bug you. Making the clean floors dirty again or just throwing random remarks at your head. The footsteps stopped right in front of you making you look up. Right in front of you stood Carline and her little posy. They stayed for about 10 minutes but had managed to make half of the already by you cleaned floors get dirty again and thought of 5 new nicknames for you. You wanted ever so badly to hit her square in the face, but then they would get you back three times and you weren't quite in the mood for that. So you said nothing. After they had left you quickly cleaned the up the mess they had made and after that you start to work on the floors in a couple of rooms the Lord had picked out of you. One room was his study chamber, which was up next. You knocked on the door of the Lords study chamber, waiting for him to let you in so you could get on with your work. But when none came you open the door slightly, stuck your head around the door and found out the chamber was empty. You picked up the bucket and made your way in, soon continuing your work again. You worked quick and efficient not willing to lose anymore time then you already had and after a few more hours you finally were done. Thank god that you only had to clean the second floor once a week, you thought as you put away your stuff. On your way upstairs you grabbed a little something to eat in the kitchen and took that with you to your room. Your room was on the third floor with the other servants. The door creaked as you opened and closed it again after you had entered the room. You then got your stuff and made your way towards the bathroom. Soon the tub was filled with nice hot water and you closed the bathroom door behind you locking it. Then you started to undress, but what you didn't know was that someone was watching you undress. Soon you were naked and got into the tub carefully, enjoying the warmth of it as you slowly sat down. After a little while you closed you eyes and started to daydream about something nice, totally unaware of the fact that somebody was watching you.

(Unknown Person's POV)

You watched , as she started to undress herself. Little by little a little more of her perfect body became visible. You cautiously let your eyes wander over her body not willing to miss any part, so that you could remember her later when you played with yourself. You didn't do it often but when you did you thought of her, what you wouldn't give to enter her almost certainly tight pussy or to let your fingers trail across her breasts and cup then slightly. You felt you manhood shift even now as you thought about it. Would you? Could you? Right now? Nobody would find out right, because nobody knew about the secret hallway you were in. If you didn't make to much noise, would never find out. Leisurely you let your hand slip inside your pants and began to stroke your manhood while keeping your eyes on . Thoughts ran through your mind as you tried to think of new ways you could fuck her. Soon your breath became more irregular and you knew you were close to relies. You imagined her innocent eyes looking up at you scared as you continued to pump hard in her mouth. That thought along was enough to make you come and you did. You felt your heart beating in your throat as you cleaned up the mess you had made. You then quickly took one other look at her beautiful form as she got out for the tub getting ready to serve dinner.


End file.
